


First Time

by Erys



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And kinda romantic, F/M, Fluff, Hot date, It's all fluff, Need to find me a real life 707, Oneshot, Smoochy smoochy, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erys/pseuds/Erys
Summary: Just a little fluff featuring our favorite Defender of Justice and the newest RFA member. Spoiler of 707's real name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this fluffy oneshot by a little piece of artwork I made last night, that now serves as my icon on this site!
> 
> If you're following my other series, Until The End, then you know it has its fair share of angst, and understand that this fluff is much needed. There is no correlation between the two works (unless you count the self-indulgence that is my looooove of Saeyoung!).
> 
> Oneshots are still iffy for me to write, because I have concerns about their pacing and how it plays out. But I'm overall happy with this. I present to you my first ever oneshot. I hope you enjoy!

_Bzzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzt. Bzzzz--_

 

You're jolted awake by the sound of your phone vibrating itself from the nightstand onto the floor. You rub your sleepy eyes and squint through the darkness at the alarm clock. It hasn't yet gone off, and for good reason -- it's just past midnight.

 

You hang lazily over the side of the bed and fumble around on the floor for your phone, which has since stopped ringing and started again. You bring it to your ear and mumble groggily into it without even checking the caller ID, "Hello?"

 

"Defender of Justice, reporting for duty! I sense a damsel in distress in need of de-distressing!" Saeyoung's cheerful voice, even at this dreadful hour, rings through the earpiece. It lessens the blow that is being suddenly awake at this hour, but only slightly.

 

"Damsel in distress?" you echo, and your voice is thick with the sound of the eyeroll that you don't bother to suppress, but you're smiling. "The only thing I'm distressed about is a certain rude awakening, quite literally."

 

"Aha! So I've seen into the future! I knew you'd be distressed!" Saeyoung exclaims. It's hard not to giggle at his antics, albeit ridiculous.

 

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Saeyoung?" you ask, after struggling to stifle your laughter. He squeals through the phone, and you can only imagine the look of glee on his face as he does so.

 

"I'm glad you asked!" he says excitedly. Another eye roll, and another smile. "The truth is, there's a reason I called. And that reason isssssss....." He drags out the last word dramatically, before dropping his voice to a low whisper. "I'm outside your house."

 

_Click._

 

He hangs up.

 

You pull the phone away from your face to confirm, and frown at the now-black screen. After a couple of seconds and a serious internal debate, you drag yourself from the confinements of your cozy, warm bed sheets, deciding to see just what your fiancé has up his sleeve this time.

 

Sure enough, one of Saeyoung's sleek, ostentatious cars is parked just outside your front door when you yank it open anxiously. And there he stands, looking silly and adorable in his regular ensemble, topped off with a black bow tie, holding the passenger door open like a true gentleman.

 

"Madam," he says with a slight bow as you approach him. You gaze up at his taller form.

 

"What's the occasion, sir?" You ask, reaching up and tousling his hair. You realize that he's even combed it. You're acutely aware of your bedhead.

 

"A date, mademoiselle," he purrs in his most outrageous French accent, with another bow.

 

A date, huh? With a wide smile, you reach up and tug on his bow tie. "I feel underdressed," you giggle. You gesture downwards at your fuzzy bathrobe and matching slippers that you haphazardly threw over your pajamas and on your feet before coming outside.

 

"You're breathtaking," Saeyoung retorts, not missing your beat. Your heart, however, does. Several, in fact. It's been months since you knew you loved this man, and he still has this effect on you.

 

A clap of Saeyoung's hands snaps you out of your sappy reverie, and he ushers you through the open car door with a nudge and a light tap on your backside. "In you get. Our destination awaits."  
  


* * *

  
The drive wasn't long, but Saeyoung has taken you up a winding trail on the side of the mountain, and you imagine you're close to the peak as you both exit the car.

 

He leads you by the hand to an alcove that's out of sight from where he's parked, and a smile dances across your lips at the scenery before you. Saeyoung has carefully laid out a blanket with small lanterns strewn around it. Atop the blanket sits two champagne glasses filled nearly to the brim with a dark liquid. It's hard to distinguish in the evening light whether it's red wine or Dr. Pepper, but judging by the elegant crystal bowl between the glasses containing likely a certain brand of potato chips, you safely assume the latter.

 

"A romantic candlelit dinner for my lady," says Saeyoung with a proud flourish, and you giggle again. Your face muscles haven't stopped hurting since the day you met him, and it's especially exacerbated tonight.

 

Hand in hand you walk toward the blanket, and lower yourselves onto it simultaneously. Saeyoung wastes no time in immediately taking one of the glasses, and you mirror his action to clink your glass against his.

 

You both bring your glasses to your lips and take a sip in a mutual toast. To what, you're unsure. Maybe for this beautiful scenery and view he's taken you to admire. Maybe to each other. You decide to ask for confirmation.

 

Saeyoung chuckles, tosses a couple of chips into his mouth, and doesn't immediately respond. He leans back on his hands, tilting his head upwards toward the sky. You follow his gaze. The sky is nearly a replica of the city below; both are eerily quiet, and both shine brightly in vivid, intermittently flickering white specks. Far away from the overbearing city lights where you normally view the sky from, you're able to pinpoint just where galaxies and patterns are painted across the surface of the sky. It's absolutely captivating and stunning.

 

"You are, more so," comes Saeyoung's voice gently, and you turn your head, surprised to find he's now looking at you. It isn't the first time he's displayed his apparent ability to read your every thought.

 

He takes your left hand in yours, and a smile slowly forms on his lips. You follow his gaze again, this time to your hand. He's thumbing the ring that sits in its rightful place on your fourth finger; a single diamond on a silver band to which the stars in the sky pale in comparison.

 

"Today is a year to the day I realized I loved you," he breathes in a whisper, finally answering your earlier question. Mentally you rack your brains to confirm this statement, and realizing the technical date, as it's past midnight, he's correct. One year ago you made your way into Rika's apartment, into the RFA, into Saeyoung's life, and him into yours.

 

"And I love you more every single day," he says, and you lock eyes with him. Even in this light, they're twinkling in just the shade of golden butterscotch you can't wait to wake up to every day for the rest of your life.

 

"I love you too, Saeyoung," you say, and his eyes drift to your lips like he's eager to feel your smile against his own. And in the next second, he proves that you, too, have the uncanny ability to read his thoughts.

 

You revel in the salty-sweet taste that lingers on his lips from the snacks he's just indulged in. He tastes of Saeyoung.

 

It's like a breath of fresh air after drowning. You completely forget that you have kissed him every day of your life for the past year. This is the first time, and you can't wait for a lifetime's worth of first times.


End file.
